


Spicing Up Rung's Life

by Firewolves16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolves16/pseuds/Firewolves16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung was always over looked or forgotten. He did his job, slept, ate, and did his job again. It was the same routine until Whirl came up with a plan. Now his daily schedule may get mixed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Up Rung's Life

For years on the Lost Light, Rung had been the psychiatrist. Many forgot his name, but he got used to that fact. They would call him doc, four-eyes, eyebrows, and the hated buttwheels. But Rung tried to act like it didn’t bother him. He was a professional. Besides, two mechs remembered his name well enough. Fortress Maximus always used his name. Whirl…..mostly called him doc or eyebrows, but he would use his name on occasion. Ratchet remembered as well, but that was his job.

Being forgotten easily had its perks though. He had plenty of privacy, never had to use his unique alt mode in battle, and he had no real friends to make a fool of himself those few times he got over-energized. On the downside, he had no friends. He’d never had a mate and the only bots he saw on a regular basis were his patients. He led a very lonely life. 

The first thing Rung did in the morning was put his glasses on. Bots rarely saw him without them because he had such horrible optic-sight. Then he would go to the rec room and get some energon while observing the room. He did this to see if his patients were getting along with others. He would then go back to his room and into a side room. This is where he slept and kept his notes from prying optics. He would study the notes from the previous day and get ready for his first patient to come in. 

Rung’s first client for the day was Red Alert. With his intense glitch of paranoia, Red would scan Rung’s entire office, checking for mics or cameras. Once he was sure he was safe, he would make sure the door was locked. Then he would sit down and the session could begin. 

Next, the red minibot, Cliffjumper would come in. He had a horrible temper and was considered the mostly likely to defect to the cons, next to Whirl. His sessions were filled with complaining and threats that ran over the two hour long sessions. But the next patient was never on time anyway. 

Coincidentally, Whirl came in after Cliff. He hardly cared about anything and loved to tell stories. He would spend all the time telling his past battle stories and recent skirmishes. All were highly exaggerated. Most of his recent doing were with Cyclonus. He hated him very much, but that was one thing Rung couldn’t figure out why.

After Whirl left, Megatron was escorted in for his Twice-a-week session. He knew he needed some kind of help, and Rung was all there was. But he was good at his job. Guards stood outside the doors in case he ever tried to attack the small orange bot or the base. Luckily, things had stayed civil so far. Rung even had him discussing a possible truce for the future. 

The final session for the day was Fortress Maximus. He had long since suggested to Rung to just call him Fort Max or just Max. He knew his name could be a mouthful. He was the kindest bunch of the all. His only real problem was his past and nightmares. Only Rung knew the true extent of what haunted the massive autobot. Because of his easy-going nature and demeanor, Rung allowed him to stay after sessions and help him build new model ships for his collection. Both enjoyed the other’s company and Rung longed to call Fort Max his friend. But with him being a client, it was against rules. Rung told himself that after sessions were over for Max’s benefit, but really, it was to ease his lonely spark. 

This particular day went like any other. Red Alert was certain the Decepticons were plotting, Cliffjumper was grouchy; Whirl threatened to kill Cyclonus, and Megatron complained about Starscream. Now, Fort Max waited for Rung to start the session. He never spoke first, and Rung figured he was just being polite. 

“So, how has your day been so far?” Rung asked.

A simple and calming first question to start the session. 

The large mech nodded. “Quite well. I diffused a confrontation between Cyclonus and Whirl. Apparently Whirl doesn’t enjoy Cyclonus ignoring his roommate so often.”

Rung nodded in agreement. “Yes, I heard. But what Whirl doesn’t understand is Tailgate doesn’t mind how Cyclonus acts. They truly are mates.” 

Max sighed. “Tailgate was so scared for him. It wasn’t until he was in Cyclonus’ arms did he calm down.”

“Perhaps I shall visit him later. How were your dreams last night?”

“Better. I did as you told and thought of something that made me happy before recharge.”

Rung smiled brightly. “I’m glad it’s working. Did you see Overlord at all?”

Max smiled back. “Briefly. But I started to think of something else.”

The small mech patted his servo and was about to ask about the rest of the dream when his datapad pinged. Looking down, he sighed. 

“I will have to cut this short, Max. Megatron is coming back with some urgent news.”

“Then I’ll stand outside the door. We still have that new model ship to build.”

Rung ushered him out and Megatron stepped in not even a minute later. The giant warlord glared down at him.

“I think I’m ready.” The silver gun mech said.

“Ready for what?” Rung asked in confusion. 

“To offer a truce. I want you with me when I speak to Rodimus.” 

Rung smiled proudly. “That’s excellent! I’m glad you made this choice, Optimus would have been proud.”

Megatron nodded slowly. Once Rung had helped him realize he was wrong in his leadership, he regretted killing the great Prime. Optimus would have been happy to provide every Cybertronian with peace. Why did his death have to be what opened his optics? The warlord wondered.

Rung led him to Rodimus’ office. Fort Max provided protection, even when the smallest of them insisted he was safe.   
The treaty didn’t take long to create. Both leading mech ended up with what they wanted. Megatron agreed to not attack them anymore, and Rodimus agreed to help fix Kaon. In celebration, Rodimus threw a party; much to Ultra Magnus’ disapproval. Most mechs got over energized. Rung stayed off to the side, just observing the room. 

Whirl hobbled over to Rung and embraced his much smaller frame. Rung struggled to get away, especially when he was picked up. 

“Aw, Rung. Don’t be that way. If only you knew what I did.” Whirl purred, carrying the small orange bot away. 

Those words did not settle Rung’s worries and he struggled harder. “Whirl, put me down!” 

When he was finally set down, Rung noticed they were in his office. He moved away from the obviously drunken mech. 

“Whirl, you are not in your right mind. I must ask you to leave.” Rung said calmly.

"Relax, Rung we will not hurt you." Megatron assured.

“We, who’s we?” Rung asked, starting to panic again. 

“Just the ones who appreciate you the most.” Megatron announced, coming in and gripping the small mech’s panel. “There’s one more coming, but he doesn’t want to frighten you. None of us do.” 

Rung yelped as he was touched and tried to get away. Megatron lifted him, kissing him gently. Rung was left absolutely appalled. How did they think this was right? They could all get into so much trouble. But it didn’t seem to bother either of the other mechs. Megatron was a large bot, but when even larger servos encased him, Rung stilled in fear. 

“Do not be afraid, Rung. We won’t do this if you truly don’t want to.” Rung heard the voice of Fort Max say. 

Rung turned his helm to see Max looking back at him worriedly. He took a moment and then sighed. 

“When did you three even come up with this?” The orange bot asked. 

Whirl let out a nasally snort. “A week ago. I overheard you and Megatron discussing a truce and I knew you liked Max. I like you, so I talked to them both to make all three of us happy. And hopefully you too.” 

Rung was touched that they would go so far for him, but why? No one ever cared before. Megatron turned his helm back to him.

“We still won’t force you. The main reason I made the truce was to have you. But even if you deny me, the truce still stands.” 

Rung thought for a moment and nodded. “Very well. You may have me.” 

Whirl whooped in joy as the former warlord and the tallest of them laid Rung between them on the floor. The four of them would never fit on any of their berths. They have to specially make one.

Megatron and Max rubbed Rung’s small frame as Whirl knelt down at their pedes. At this moment, Whirl wished he had a mouth. The blushing face of the therapist was too much. He nuzzled Rung’s face with his own, his claws gripping his thighs to run along them. 

The sound of Rung crying out in pleasure had all three mechs wanting to take him right then. Max kissed him as Megatron worked on his panel and Whirl nuzzled the former warlord. Megatron chuckled, nipping his neck. The tank moaned as the gun former gripped his barrel. 

“Careful, boys. Whirl’s barrel is sensitive to pleasure.” The silver mech warned, laughing when one of Rung’s servos joined his on the long shaft. 

Whirl was already writhing in pleasure. Fort Max’s large servo gripped the barrel at the base as he gently stroked it. This caused Whirl to cry out louder and a small smile to appear on Rung’s face. Megatron kissed Rung this time and Rung responded enthusiastically. His little orange arms wrapped around the silver neck and he moaned loudly when Megatron managed to open his panel. The silver mech leaned down and to lick his port as Fort Max sucked his spike. Whirl removed his own panel to stroke his spike and Rung reached out to help him. 

Rung overloaded heavily as Whirl shot his transfluid over his frame. The largest of them licked his orange plating clean. Rung stayed silent as he was embraced by all three mechs. He didn’t want to say one name and make the others jealous. He nuzzled each of them though, and they smiled proudly. 

“Thank you, all of you.” Rung purred to them. 

“The day’s not over yet.” Whirl rumbled. 

The other two mech’s retracted their panels. While Whirl’s spike was long and skinny, Megatron’s was short and thick. Fort Max had a long and thick spike and displayed it proudly. Rung felt a little intimidated. How would any of them fit inside him? 

Fort Max laid him between his legs. “Whirl will take you first. Megatron will heat your frame and I will support you.” 

Rung blushed, but nodded his consent. Megatron stretched him and kissed the large mech behind Rung before teased his wires. The giant guard pinned the former warlord and Rung was left to the mercy of Whirl. Thankfully, Whirl didn’t just pound his port. Instead, he slowly pushed in as far as he could before retracting. He could only fit in halfway, but he didn’t care. Rung was finally his. He slowly began to increase his pace, the cries of Megatron struggling to be in control over Fort Max spurring him on. 

Rung tilted his helm to the side to watch the small battle as he stroked Whirl’s helm with a servo. Whirl purred and the small mech screamed in pleasure as he sped up. Rung looked at the pale blue mech and kissed him in approval. They were being so nice and good to him. It didn’t make sense, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Megatron tried hard to be the dominate mech, but part of him wanted to see what Fort Max could do. He ended up giving in to the larger mech, and wasn’t disappointed. He was glad Whirl had come up with this; those large hands knew exactly how to heat him up. 

Once both parties had overloaded, they switched and kept things going all night. All the mechs were amazingly able to fit inside of Rung with enough preparation, even all at once. Once they all left Rung’s office, they tried to keep their activities hidden and meet certain times, but eventually the entire crew found out. Red Alert was horrified and the only mech who really objected, so Whirl dragged him into one of their sessions to ease his paranoia. Needless to say, Red Alert never had an issue with them again. 

Many mechs; and even a few femmes joined in on occasion. They didn’t mind others every now and then, but they preferred it to be just the four of them. Eventually they bonded and the truce stayed strong. When Optimus was found alive after all that had happened, he was proud of Megatron and what they accomplished. And for once in his life, Rung wasn’t forgotten or ignored.


End file.
